Phoebe Grey
by dejavudoll
Summary: Phoebe Grey's Life in her POV. Being a daughter of a super rich business man comes with it's pros and cons. With the daughters of Christian's ex-subs that always bullies Phoebe, she must find a way to stop this. What's in it for Phoebe? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! My first ever story that is published here in , please enjoy reading! All reviews and ratings are very much welcomed. **

_Chapter One_

I made my way to the breakfast table downstairs. I'm extremely happy for its Friday today, after today, I'll have a two day off from seeing those mean and they-think-they're-pretty bitches. _Ugh_. Just thinking about them makes me nauseous.

I settled myself to the seat beside Teddy, my older brother.

"Good morning Dad, good morning Mom, hi Teddy!" I greeted in a cheery singsong voice

"Good morning Phoebe sweet" Mom said in her soothing voice

"Hello Phoebe! Looking happy and cheery today eh?" Teddy snickered

"Hi little princess." Dad said warmly.

I smiled at all of them in return. It's so good to have my family they're the best people in the world. It's very cool that me and my brother are mismatches of our parents (yet, we are still oh-so-very-awesome). My brother has that copper hair of my dad and blue eyes of my mom and has that fond love for books and writing them. While I inherited brown hair from my mom (which has hints of copper color) and I have those steely gray eyes and I definitely encompassed that profound keenness for business. I'm very sure that Grey Publishing will be handed over to Teddy and Grey Enterprises Holdings will be mine soon.

I greeted Gail and she greeted back with "Anything you like for breakfast Phoebe?"

"Umm… Just the usual thing Gail. Thanks!"

Then Gail started getting busy in the kitchen. The dining room was silent, except for the soft clinking of the utensils. Then, I interrupted silence by uttering "You know what mom, dad?"

"What?" said dad in between his chomping

"There are so many girls who have a super-super-mega crush on Teddy!" I said giggling

"Ugh. Seriously Phoebe, there is not one of those stupid bitches who I have ever liked in school! They are so revolting!" Teddy said rolling his eyes

"Sorry Teddy. It's just the truth. How many people in my batch like you? Let's say the half of my section. But there are still other sections left and for sure, there are others that find you attractive. Just wow Teddy."

Teddy stuck out his tongue to me.

"Well, that's ok Teddy dear. You're just like your dad. Handsome and smart at the same time" Mom said flirtatiously at Dad. Dad let out a hearty smile

Gail settled my breakfast before me and I masticated on it fervently. _Hmmm…_ Pancakes and hot chocolate. And soon, I am finished.

"Well with that Phoebe, you and Teddy should get ready for school. We don't do late" Dad said sternly

"Of course Dad. Will be down here again by 6:30" I said standing up. Teddy also rose from his chair and we clambered upstairs.

As soon as I freshened up myself, I went to my room and I blow dried my copper brown hair and as soon as it is dry, I pulled it up into high pony tail. I slipped in to our school uniform. All black and white. Sleeveless white blouse, black vest, black necktie and a black skirt. All very professional-like. Me and Teddy studies at the Golden Sphere Academy, a well-known private school for high standards and rich/sophisticated beings studying there. I jogged down the stairs and found that Teddy was waiting for me. The guys' uniform are cool, they really look like proficient people because they are wearing long sleeved white polo, black coat, black slacks and a black necktie. Teddy gestured me towards mom and dad.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" I said planting a quick kiss on their cheeks. Then Teddy did the same.

"Bye darlings. Have a good day!" Mom said

Dad nodded and said with a serious look on his face. "Take care"

Me and Teddy walked out of the house and sat down inside the car. Taylor was already waiting for us. He quickly sits down on the driver seat and started the engine and sped up to our school.

"Bye Teddy! See you later!" I said hugging him

"Bye Phoebe. I love you baby sis" Teddy said as he pulled back.

I smiled as I headed off to my classroom.

When I got inside the room Eleanor and Sheila were flirting with their '_boyfriends'_ and they are intentionally doing that in my seat '_Oh no._ _It's those sluts again.'_ I thought. I saw Eleanor looked up at me and have that very wicked glint in her eyes but she continued doing her activity.

"Excuse me ladies, may I have my seat?" I said casually

"Stop being all professional Miss Grey, were having fun!" Sheila said iniquitously

"Yeah. Doesn't mean that you're the daughter of the richest man in America means that you can have it all." Eleanor added

"All I'm asking is my assigned seat. Please go back to your respective places therefore no one would be bothering you?" I insisted

"Ok bitch, this is the first and last time that you will win an argument over us." Sheila said menacingly

"Thank you, slut." I retorted

She growled at me and both of them went back to their particular seats with her '_boyfriends'_

I sighed. What the hell is wrong with those girls, err−bitches? I decided to shrug off my thoughts about them since; they won't do any good for my supposed to be prolific school day.

The day ended quickly, sophomores were already dismissed. I wonder how long will Teddy be in his classroom? Usually, we meet here under the apple tree and he's always the first one. I guess the seniors are having a few reminders or whatsoevers. I heaved a sigh and I sat down on the well-trimmed grass under the shade of the tree. I fished out my school planner and made a mental run down on what I'm supposed to do when I get home.

"Hey Grey" Sheila and Eleanor said in chorus

"Hey" I said immediately terminating my nerdy self that's making her mental to-do list and quickly shifting into my bad girl mode. Whoa. Glad that Dad passed that down to me and Teddy, it sure helps on some occasions.

"Me and Eleanor figured out that you _are_ a dike. You have no _boyfriend _at all. Ever since. And besides−"

"Shut up Sheila." I said cutting her in

"I said awhile ago that I won't let you win any argument ever again with us. You won't win this you dumbass" Sheila said through gritted teeth

"Wow. That flatters you well− Sheila Dumbass."

"Ugh. Grey, we know that you are indeed a filthy rich dike that covers up her real identity by her oh-so powerful and equally rich father−which is a son of a bitch, obviously, because he produced a very bitchy daughter. Just admit it to us, will you?" Eleanor said in her most matter-of-factly way

Temper rose from within me. How dare they say something against my most favorite man in the world? "Ok, let's get this straight, _bitches_. You want my life don't you? Jealous little sluts eh? Ruining my image so you'll be popular here in school. Sad fact darlings, that's not going to happen because I'm not ever going to let you guys get into the popular place because you belong to the major losers place. And, I am not a bitch. I am a girl. And my dad isn't a son of a bitch, he is a son of a woman. Are you just dumb enough not to know the difference? I know the difference between the two of them that is why you two are very much classified as a bitch. Get it?."

Sheila and Eleanor hung their mouths open. Sheila lifted her arms to slap me but just in time Teddy held them both by the shoulders and they were immediately disarmed by his charms

"Hey girls. Let's cool down ok?" Teddy said in his most appealing way

They giggled and obviously they swooned by the sight of him. I snorted seeing that Teddy was doing his best not to get any nearer with them.

"Ok, now that we're already fine and cool, I better go home now with my sister−" he looked at me and I stuffed the planner back into my bag and I ran beside him "−now bitches, fuck off" then we ran into the car where Taylor is all set. We hopped in quickly and we sped off. Luckily, I was able to get a good glance of them before we left. Sheila and Eleanor looked completely dumb folded. Scratching their heads. I laughed so hard that Teddy laughed along with me too.

"Phoebe, were they doing this to you for a long time now?" Teddy said, completely serious.

"Ummm… Yes−but I handle the situation well. It was the first time though that they attempted to lift their hands on me. I guess they are already pretty pissed off"

"Why didn't you tell me? And by the way, what happened a while ago?"

I narrated the events and our exchange of insulting words.

"Wow Phoebe. You said that? You are one tough girl aren't you? I guess, we can drop off at GEH first? Your perfect cooling down place, right?" Teddy said, his eyes full of concern

"Yes please! Thank you Teddy for what you did awhile ago."

"Sure. Anything for my little sister"

Teddy told Taylor to drop us of at GEH. He nodded. And soon, a big edifice gleamed proudly in front of us. _Grey Enterprises Holdings._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is a little bit shorter than the previous chapter since this just emphasizes their relationship as a family. Again, All reviews and ratings are very much welcomed. Thanks so much for the past reviews, favorites and follows :) Very much appreciated! Enjoy reading!**

Teddy and I walked towards the building. The security strictly opened the clear glass doors for us giving us a salute, clearly recognizing us as the children of their boss' boss' boss. We smiled and proceeded to the elevator. I looked around−amazed. Even though I see this place every now and then.

"Nice building huh?" Teddy said, pressing the button that would lead us to the 45th floor, Dad's workplace.

"Yeah" I said breaking free from my amazement as the elevator doors closed.

"This would be yours soon little sis. Just a little more time."

"I _know_ that Teddy. Oh, and by the way, how's your first book coming along?"

"It's fine. Mom already edited all twenty five chapters, she said it was magnificent! I still have five to go then you'll see my book being the best seller" Teddy said beaming proudly

"Wow. Way to go Teddy! Mom is a very hard-to-please editor. No _exceptions_ if your her son. I know for sure your book will be a best seller−no doubt"

Teddy let out a laugh "Thanks Phoebe"

The elevator stopped and opened its door. We walked towards the door. I was about to open it when−

"Phoebe! Knock on the door first! Please!" Teddy hissed quietly

"Ok, ok, sorry! No need to be grouchy about that−and… and… why? He's our dad anyways!"

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe. You don't really know dad don't you?"

"Probably? Please tell me why."

"Ok, it's like this. I was like ten years old that time and like you, I opened this door without knocking and I found out that mom is with dad and their having−um… You know… on dad's table. I just stood there, clearly shocked then, dad noticed me and then they fixed themselves. Dad said to me that I should knock first and not just barge in. I'm just glad that Dad didn't get mad at me"

I gaped at him. Wow, Teddy saw the actual thing. I know about Mom and Dad's activities but…

"Now you know Phoebe, huh?"

I nodded and I knocked on the door.

I heard a mini chaos going on inside− papers and folders that are being pounded on the desk, clearly arranging them into neat stacks and a few grumbles. Then, Dad opened the door with an annoyed look planted on his face−obviously disturbed by him doing something. His newly fucked-up hair, evident. Then, when he saw us, he shifted quickly to an amused look.

"Hi there, Teddy and Phoebe. Glad you knocked on the door" then he glanced at Teddy, I smirked.

I heard Mom gasped from the background "Teddy, Phoebe!" she rushed towards us and gave us a big hug.

"Hi Mom! Didn't know you were here."

"No. _We_ didn't know you two were coming. By the way sweeties, what brings you here?"

"Nothing−Phoebe just wants to calm down" Teddy elucidated

"Calm down?" Dad said, shocked and worried at the same time

"Yes. Now, can we please go inside so we can take a seat?" I said

"Of course, honey. Sorry" Mom said apologizing

We got inside the workplace. It really is huge. And everything's perfectly shiny too. By looking our photographs and the unique idea of the architect, I immediately relaxed myself. Me and Teddy settled in the two gray chairs in front of dad's desk.

"So, what is it?" Dad inquired

Teddy narrated what happened in school awhile ago while I butted in once in a while giving some additional information.

My parents gawked at me.

"Phoebe dear, that's very sweet of you defending your dad, but please, I hope you would be more careful. You never know what will happen to you with those haters!"

Dad runs his hands through his hair. A gesture of him that indicates he's annoyed and in deep thought. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up and said "Let's go home."

We scrambled outside and hopped in the elevator. I'm so nervous. What if Dad gets mad at me? I bit my lip. I do that when I'm nervous.

"Phoebe. Please don't bite your lip." Dad warned "And please don't do that in public. You don't know what people are thinking when you do that. I always say that to your Mom too."

Mom laughed "Why Mr. Grey? Is there something you think about when I do that?"

"_Mrs._ Grey, I know you know what I'm thinking when I do that."

They laughed.

"Dad, are you mad at me?" I asked shortly after they stopped their hilarity

"Me? Mad at Phoebe? No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm mad at those bitches in your school. I'm just thinking what to do to humiliate them superbly."

I smiled at Dad's answer. "You know, I'm really glad you knocked Phoebe−or was it Teddy who knocked?"

We burst into laughter once again

"No dad, Phoebe did. I confessed to her my very grave sin" Teddy said

The elevator pinged and we walked outside. Me and Teddy crammed into the seat next to Taylor while Mom and Dad sat at the back−probably to finish some uncompleted business which we interrupted awhile ago. I decided to take a quick nap on the way. I leaned on Teddy's firm shoulders and dozed off.

I woke up just in time to find out that Dad was carrying me as we made our way inside our beautiful home. I looked at Dad and uttered groggily "Hi Dad". He snuggled me like I'm a one year old baby "I miss carrying you little princess. I wish you would never grow up" I smiled weakly. Dad could be very sweet at times and sometimes he could be the other way around. He placed me down on the front porch and handed my bag. I clambered upstairs so I can finish all my home works so I wouldn't do anything tomorrow except for reviewing some of my notes.


End file.
